Samantha Wildman
| Rank = Lieutenant commander | Insignia = 110px|Uniform sleeve image. 110px|Uniform collar insignia image. 110px|Dress uniform sleeve insignia. 110px|Dress uniform collar insignia image. |Occupation = Xenobiologist |Assign = Ktaris | Icon1 = }} Samantha Wildman, Ph.D. was a 24th century Human woman, a Starfleet xenobiologist assigned to the Federation starship sometime prior to the year 2371. Biography Early life Wildman was born on planet Ekaris III in 2347 to Linette and James Wildman. She had one sibling, a sister named Nancy Wildman. Samantha entered Starfleet Academy already having a Xenobiology degree from the University of Ekaris. From 2368 to 2371, Samantha Wildman served as a student instructor at the academy. Her Midshipman assignment in 2368 was to Ktaria VII in order to study the jungle ecosystem there. She earned her Xenobiology doctorate in 2371, the same year that she graduated Starfleet Academy in the 88th percentile. She was immediately assigned as a sciences specialist aboard the . ( ) :Starship Creator indicates that Wildman served aboard the . As she was assigned to Voyager directly after graduation from Starfleet Academy and the game was from a time when Voyager was still in the Delta Quadrant, it must be assumed the vessel from her midshipman cruise to Kataria VII. Starfleet career She was married to a Ktarian named Greskrendtregk in 2369. Greskrendtregk and Samantha had been visiting Doctor Julian Bashir on Deep Space 9 in the hopes that he would be able to aid them in getting pregnant. The treatments were successful - Samantha was unknowingly pregnant when she left DS9 aboard Voyager in 2371. Voyager was then stranded in the Delta Quadrant. With the death of the ship's senior scientist, Samantha Wildman became head of the exobiology department. ( , ) Samantha and her daughter, Naomi In 2372, there were complications during the birth, and the child died. However, a subspace accident had duplicated Voyager and the duplicated child was returned to Samantha when her counterpart was killed. The child was later named Naomi. ( }}) After the Kazon had stranded the crew on a primitive planet when they captured Voyager, her baby became ill and almost died. The chief of the primitive tribe native to the planet, cured her with herbs and roots. Neelix would have a crisis of faith and believe that life was not worth living after being revived after an accident. It was thanks to Ensign Wildman that Chakotay was able to remind Neelix that his family was now the crew of Voyager, especially Wildman's daughter Naomi, who was very fond of him; indeed, he was also Naomi's godfather. ( ) Samantha was one of the most loyal viewers of Good Morning, Voyager, the daily news program hosted by Neelix in 2373. ( ) On an away mission, the Delta Flyer, crewed by Wildman, Tom Paris and Tuvok, was damaged by an ion storm, crashed, and was buried under rock on a deserted planetoid. Wildman was seriously hurt, bleeding internally. With their air running out, Wildman recorded a goodbye message to her daughter. Neelix would keep her daughter occupied in a holoprogram while the rescue effort took place. Just before the air was depleted, the Flyer was dug out and transported to Voyager, saving the crew. After her injuries healed, Wildman and Naomi would visit the holoprogram, accompanied by Neelix and Janeway. ( ) Return to the Federation In 2378, Samantha and Naomi were reunited with Greskrendtregk when Voyager returned to Earth. ( }}) Six months later, she and her family attended Voyager s relaunch ceremony, and by that time she was promoted to the rank of lieutenant. ( }}) In 2382, for her part in helping to reveal the conspiracy behind the catomic health crisis, Samantha was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given her choice of assignments - she chose her husband's homeworld of Ktaris. ( ) 25th century On stardate 85563.8 (July 25, 2408), Commander Naomi Wildman sent a letter to her mother Samantha, describing her first command, the 150 year old starbase Deep Space Station K-7 on the frontline of the Klingon War. ( ) In 2409, Samantha was on her way to Deep Space 9 to support the crew of , which had been lost in the Gamma Quadrant for six years. ( ) Interests Samantha Wildman's interest included holodeck visits to observe extinct ecosystems, reading and writing the iconographic language of the Ktarian people, Ktarian culture (including cuisine, music and glacier skiing), along with being an amateur paleontologist. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet officers category:starfleet sciences personnel category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet lieutenants category:uSS Voyager personnel Category:Humans (24th century)